This Thing Of Ours
by BulletStrong
Summary: "She was a ruthless leader, an Evil Queen, the worst nightmare for citizens and the criminal justice system. She did not day dream about kissing her drug distributor between crates of cocaine. Well, she did, but she wasn't supposed to!" Regina Mills is a New York City mob boss. Emma Swan is her drug distributor. Swan Queen mob AU.


TV portrayed the mob as a constant bloody war with betrayal and loyalty filling every corner of the organization. While those things were mostly true, TV never managed to capture Regina Mills' truth. Being a female head of a large New York City mob was quite unusual.

With her shoulder length dark hair and large expressive brown eyes, Regina was a looker, that was for certain. She could make men bend to her will with the bat of an eye. She could walk into a room noticed, but lacking suspicion.

They called her The Evil Queen because of her ruthless leadership style. If she gave them a task, they better well do it right because her threats weren't just meaningless words, they were promises. You could just ask Jones, who lost his hand after allowing a large stash of money to fall into the polices hands.

Unlike most bosses, however, Regina understood that she was only one person. She couldn't control every aspect of her business at all times. Mr. Gold, funnily enough, kept her finances in order and made deals with neighboring organizations, keeping their name strong and wealthy. Snow White's parents may have been tree hugging hippies but they raised a fine recruiter, not that Regina would ever tell her or anyone else that. The woman was too cheery for her own liking but her disposition was perfect for luring young men and women searching for a place to belong. Snow's husband and fellow tree hugger child, David Charming, was a weapons distributor. He made sure every branch, the men on the ground, were supplied with quality weapons. He also had a strange obsession with swords. No one bothered asking why.

Granny was, well, the cook. Even mobsters have to eat. Her granddaughter Ruby, however, was a teacher of sorts. She was given fresh faced recruits with the task of whipping them into a prime state, ready to swear loyalty, grab their guns, and hit the pavement running. Belle French was a bookworm and her greatest asset. She calculated risk and reward for each operation, giving Regina insight before she made decisions.

Killian Jones had been her drug distributor until he made an error that lead to the confiscation of thousands of dollars in product. When he had returned, tail between his legs, Regina swiftly doled out her punishment and watched scurry away, leaving a trail of blood behind him. While she wanted to toss the misogynistic dirtbag out on his ass, he had a knack for making the product. His recipe had been one they used for years, with wonderful feedback and junkies begging dealers for more. So she conceded that he wasn't meant for distribution. He was meant to cook. She stuck him and his new hook-for-a-hand, which lead to the oh-so-clever nickname "Hook", in a warehouse where he could skip to his loo in a hazmat suit. Really, covering that leering gaze was only beneficial in the short and long run.

But with Hook in his happy place, Regina was in desperate need of a new distributor and Snow's squeal of "You're going to love her!" didn't exactly invoke confidence. Another thing that didn't invoke confidence was that Emma Swan resembled a golden retriever. Her long blonde hair, wide eyes that fluctuated between green and blue, and a wardrobe that seemingly came out of a rebellious teens closet didn't exactly scream drug distributor. Their first meeting went sort of sideways when the puppy-like human wouldn't stop staring at her and mumbled a shaky "Hey" under her breath before gasping and thrusting a hand out to shake. Regina was immediately smitten. Hence, the sideways description.

From there, their meetings were flirtatious and filled with playful banter. The news about Emma, the one that made Regina giggle (giggle!) and smirk, made its way through the organization. There were whispers and smirks thrown her way when she walked through the headquarters. Snow gave her a dopey smile anytime she talked about drugs. Even Gold commented on it, saying that "Emma Swan must be special if she thawed the Ice Queen's heart", to which she yelled back that she was "the EVIL Queen, get it straight!". She pretended not to hear him mumble that her relationship with Emma was anything but straight. Pick your battles, many say.

What the imbeciles that worked for her didn't understand was that mob bosses didn't have crushes! She was a ruthless leader, an Evil Queen, the worst nightmare for citizens and the criminal justice system. She did not day dream about kissing her drug distributor between crates of cocaine. Well, she did, but she wasn't supposed to!

So she did the only logical thing. She made Snow the go between. She didn't tell Snow why, of course. That woman couldn't keep a secret to save someone's life. She was more gossipy than those real housewives she followed on Twitter.

But it seemed that the golden retriever was stubborn. She did read somewhere that the breed became stubborn when left untrained. So it's most likely Regina's fault entirely that the blonde strutted into her lavish office like she owned the place and demanded to know why she was being treated differently than the rest of the organization. And really, if it had been Gold who had barged in so carelessly, the man would've needed a rhinoplasty to repair the damage her punishment would've doled. But because Emma had already found a way to soften the brunette's heart, all she got was a glare, which was probably undermined by the uptick of her lips.

"So, did I do something wrong, boss?" Emma shuffled on her feet a bit, so not completely confident, which was good. Regina was just glad that her reputation had at least been at the back of Emma's mind before confronting her.

"No, Miss Swan. You're doing a wonderful job at delivering the product. Good call on switching most of our production to heroine. We have to capitalize on this epidemic. Snow had only good things to report." Regina kept her eyes on the reports in front of her, never letting her gaze land on Emma.

"No, I know I'm good at this. That's not what I'm asking." Emma shuffled forward and placed her hands on her hips, a defensive stance, Regina thought. "I see you having face-to-face meetings with all of the other department heads but not with me. Instead you send Snow, who is way too happy all the time. How is that even possible? How can someone be happy all the damn time?"

"I'm fairly certain Snow isn't human." Regina couldn't help but smirk before she looked upward and took in Emma's tight black tank top and jeans combined with combat boots. Definitely shouldn't have looked up, she thought as her smirk slowly faded into a slack-jawed expression. Before she could put on her face of indifference, Emma smirked and took a step forward.

"Is that it? You think I'm hot so you're avoiding me. Gay panic, as it were." Damn that blonde.

"It's not gay panic, Miss Swan. I am bisexual. I know who I am. But I am a boss. I worked hard to further this organization and I do not tolerate fraternization."

"Could you learn to tolerate it for me, boss?" And who knew that the word boss could hold such a flirtatious undertone? Emma let out a deep chuckle and moved closer, moving slowly around the desk and dragging her finger over the mahogany wood desk. Regina attempted to protest, to tell the blonde to halt and not come any further, but the blonde bounded to her so quickly and plopped down on her lap.

Emma ground down, her heat prominent through her jeans and felt clearly by the woman below. Regina squeaked, accidentally allowed a high pitched squeal to come from her lips, as Emma leaned forward, stopping only inches from Regina's lips. She should've felt embarrassed that she, a woman that cut off a mans hand and struck fear in the hearts of many, was overly excited about a beautiful woman sitting in her lap but she couldn't find the shame. And if Emma's shallow breaths and the pink of her chest, cheeks, and ears were any indication, she was feeling the same anxious anticipation, one that had been building for weeks.

"So, could you?" Emma's hands slowly slid upwards from the top of Regina's skirt to the buttons on her silk shirt.

"Huh?" With that incoherent response, Regina was officially falling apart at the seams. Emma flicked the top button on the brunette's shirt open and allowed her hand to rest above Regina's heart.

"Your hearts beating fast. You must like me." Fuck, Emma's smile would be considered cute if that word were even in Regina's dictionary. "And I was wondering if you could make an except to that no fraternization rule. You did for Snow and David."

"They were already married." Regina managed to say, her voice deep, not hiding her arousal one bit. "But I'm... I'm sure I could make an exception for you."

The blonde bit her lip and nodded as Regina shifted in her seat. Emma whispered softly, "So, boss, can I kiss you now?"

Regina didn't answer verbally. Instead she closed the space between them, pulling Emma flush against her and passionately capturing the blondes bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yes..." Emma mumbled once Regina released her plump lip from between her teeth, allowing it to snap back with a pop. The blonde hummed as she ground down again and her clit pulsed. She whispered the brunettes name while unbuttoning her jeans and shimmying them down to her knees. Regina gasped at the sight of a red lacy thong leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Seconds later, Emma also tore down the red fabric, fully exposing her pussy to Regina.

"Fuck."

"That's the idea, boss." And with that, Emma latched onto Regina's hand and brought it to past course, neatly trimmed hair to her sex. The blonde was wet, insanely so, and Regina's fingers immediately became covered with her. Before Regina could even react, Emma's scent permeated through the room, making both women groan. "Touch me, Regina. Make me feel good, please. I need to feel you."

There was no way in hell Regina could deny that request. She slid her fingers toward her opening and spread the wetness across her slit before lightly rubbing the flesh around her clit, stimulating but not enough to get anything building. Emma leaned forward again, placing her forehead against the side of Regina's head, her mouth against the brunette's ear.

"More. Take me." Emma breathed into Regina's ear, making the brunette shiver and moan softly.

Regina swiftly plunged two fingers into Emma, making her gasp and grunt, and used her thumb to stroke her slippery clit. Emma began rolling her hips into time with Regina's fingers, giving everything she had to the pleasure. Her back arched and her head thrown back as Regina started making slow circles around her clit. After a few moments of slow grinding and the sound of Emma's wetness against her hand surrounding them, Regina quickened her circles, making Emma hiss and grind down onto her fingers harder, searching for more.

Regina curled her fingers, found the spongey patch inside of Emma, and made sure to hit that spot every time she thrust herself inside. Emma began whimpering with each movement, the heat and tightening in her belly signaling her release becoming stronger and stronger. The mob boss turned her head to capture that supple pink lips and Emma returned the kiss passionately, licking, sucking, and nibbling. The sounds of their fucking were so dirty and so delicious, adding to the sensual atmosphere. They pulled back from the kiss but their lips lingered inches from each other's, their breath intermingling.

"God yes. Boss." Emma whined. Her release was so close, right there.

"Say my name, Emma." Regina gasped. She was feeling so close herself, without even being touched.

A moment later Emma tensed, her mouth dropping open with a loud moan. "Fuck, Regina! Yes!"

The blonde trembled for a few moments, shuddering and gasping while still rocking her hips against Regina's slowly moving fingers. The brunette made sure to rub the blondes clit softly, bringing her down from her climax as gently as possible. Once Emma slumped against her, Regina withdrew her fingers and brought them up to her mouth, sucking the wetness off of them and moaning at the taste.

"Mmm, your turn." Emma grinned widely before sliding off of Regina's lap and slipping completely out of her jeans and panties. She quickly tore her tank top off and unclipped her bra, leaving her completely bare and open to Regina's wandering eyes.

"Beautiful." The brunette whispered, her feelings flowing through those words clearly. They had only know each other a short time, a few months. Their moments together, full of laughter and banter and hidden smiles, had been burgeoning a deep affection. An affection that Regina had tried to hide from, but it was too late, too far gone. Regina Mills, head of a New York City mob, was unquestionably in love with Emma Swan, her drug distributor, and if the look in Emma's eyes meant something, the feelings were returned wholeheartedly. God, she was going to be so screwed. Literally and figuratively.

"You're... I-I like you a lot, Regina." And with that, Emma dropped to her knees on the carpeted floor, pushed Regina's skirt to her waist, and ripped the brunette's panties off, tossing them carelessly behind her. She dove forward and took a long swipe with her tongue through Regina's slit, making the brunette gasp and arch her back off of the desk chair.

Emma alternated between sucking and licking her clit, making sure to bring Regina closer with each action. Emma then lowered herself and plunged her tongue deep into Regina, curving upward and stroking every part she could reach.

"Oh god, yes! Oh, yes!" Regina thrust into Emma softly, needing more. Realizing what the brunette wanted, Emma began plunging her tongue in and out of the tight channel, feeling Regina's walls pulse around her muscle, then began rubbing quick, small circles around her throbbing clit. Regina praised her with a moan and a loud gasp that sounded a lot like the blondes name. Emma's free hand lifted to tug at Regina's shirt buttons. When the material opened to reveal a black bra, Emma tugged the bra cup down and tweaked a pert nipple.

"I'm gonna come!" Regina mumbled desperately, her voice slightly drowned out by the squeaking of the chair. Emma hummed loudly, the vibrations hitting her clit just right and sending her over the edge. She gasped once more and trembled harshly. She came down from her orgasmic haze and noticed Emma's place soft kisses to her abdomen. She smiled down at her before encouraging the blonde to stand.

Their lips connected and they moaned at Regina's flavor on Emma's lips. They stayed locked together in an embrace for a few minutes, placing sweet kisses on each other, anywhere they could reach, before Emma chuckled loudly.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love working under you, boss?"


End file.
